She-Hulk
She-Hulk, 'a.k.a. Jennifer Walters, is a Marvel Comics superheroine from the 'Incredible Hulk' franchise. Backstory Jennifer Susan Walters, the cousin of Bruce Banner (Hulk), is the small and somewhat shy daughter of Los Angeles County Sheriff William Morris Walters and Elaine Walters. Operatives of Nicholas Trask, a Mafia crime boss who had crossed paths with her father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day that Bruce Banner happened to be in town for a visit. Since no other donors with her blood type were available, Banner provided his own blood for a transfusion; as they already shared the same blood type and DNA, his radioactive blood, combined with her anger transformed Jennifer into the green-skinned She-Hulk when the mobsters tried to finish her off at the hospital. In-Game Story In the Episode 4 trailer of ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3, She-Hulk is seen on the Helicarrier with Spider-Man, Chun-Li, Zero and Spencer. She's tossing away one of Galactus' warships that Spider-Man crash-landed on the Helicarrier. Powers A transfusion of gamma-irradiated blood from her cousin Bruce Banner (the Hulk) granted Jennifer Walters superhuman powers (and she kept her mind from the start). In her She-Hulk form, she possesses enormous superhuman strength, which even when calm makes her one of the strongest known women in the Marvel Universe. As She-Hulk, Walters is exponentially stronger than she is in her Jennifer Walters form; therefore any extra strength gained as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form even stronger. After being defeated by the Champion of the Universe, She-Hulk exercised for several months in her Jennifer Walters form, resulting in a significant gain in strength and muscular mass in her She-Hulk form and allowing her to soundly defeat the Champion in a rematch. At this time she was able to effortlessly sustain the Thing's maximum weight with a single arm, while her strength was greatly restrained by a "Jupiter suit," and she was shown as considerably stronger than Hercules. Her base strength level has since receded. She-Hulk's body is superhumanly durable and nearly impervious to force, pain, and disease: her skin can withstand extremes of temperature, as well as tremendous stresses and impacts without puncture wounds or lacerations. Her enhanced physiology renders her immune to all terrestrial diseases. She-Hulk also possesses a healing factor, which enabled her to completely recover, within minutes. Gameplay She-Hulk is a physical powerhouse who excels in close combat. She has the second highest stamina of all the female characters in the game and among the higest overall, surpassed only slightly by Sentinel, Thor, Hulk Haggar and Tron Bonne. Attacks *'Heavy Strike: '''She-Hulk grabs the opponent and hits them. Low attack is a forward grab, medium attack grabs the opponent out of the air, and heavy attack is a lunging throw that will dizzy the opponent if it hits. *'Sommersault Kick: 'A backwards sommersault that acts as an anti-air attack. *'Runner's Start: 'She-Hulk goes into an olympic sprinting stance. *'Chariot: She-Hulk sprints forward. Can be followed up with three different types of attacks. She can perform Torpedo, a low hitting ground punch, with low attack. Clothesline, where she does a wall jump onto the opponent, can be performed with medium attack. Heavy attack does a Sommersault Kick. Hitting the special button will cause her to stop. Support Attacks *'α(Dash): Torpedo - '''She-Hulk dashes across the screen hitting low. (Hyper Crossover Combo''' Taking out the Trash)'' *β(Dash): Clothesline - She-Hulk dashes across the screen hitting Medium with a knockdown effect. ''(Hyper Crossover Combo Taking out the Trash)'' *γ(Anti-Air): Sommersault Kick+ - She-Hulk jumps in with a summersault kick popping the opponent into the air''.(Hyper Crossover Combo Taking out the Trash)'' Hyper Combos *'''Taking Out The Trash (Level 1): Grabs the opponent by the leg and spins them, before hurdling them towards the far opposite end of the screen. *'Emerald Cannon (Level 1): '''Drop kicks the opponent into the air, performs an airborne body slam, and crushes the opponent with a back-first dive. *'Road Rage (Level 3): A car appears behind She-Hulk, threatening to run over her. She pushes her opponent aside to catch the speeding vehicle. She tosses it upwards and it lands on the opponent. The combo finishes with the car exploding at point-blank range of the opponent. If She-Hulk uses this move outside of grab range, the car passes through the screen, striking the opponent if they are in the way. Theme Song 300px Trailer 300px|left Trivia *She seems to break the "fourth wall" during her winning pose as she poses and looks directly to the "cameraman" and gives a flirty thumbs up. This may serve as a reference to her older comics where She-Hulk frequently broke the fourth wall before the creation of Deadpool. This is also refered to if she defeats Deadpool last mentioning that she would beat him with his health bar if the game was made in 1991. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, She-Hulk is voiced by '''María Canals Barrera. She is currently known for her portrayal of Theresa Russo, The Mother in Disneys TV Show "Wizards of Waverly Place", as well as her past work of voicing Hawkgirl in the Justice League series. *She makes a reference to 2000 AD's Judge Dredd when she is first in the line up. *When switching out with Hulk in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she yells, "Bruce!" with Hulk likewise yelling, "Jen!", showing their relationship as cousins through referring to each other on a first name basis. (which may hint that the Hulk is in his "Green Scar / Worldbreaker" persona rather than the Savage persona, but it is known that the Savage Hulk persona has enough intelligence to call people by "nicknames"). *She-Hulk's alternate colors are Lyra in her Frightful Four suit, Ultimate She-Hulk (who's really Betty Ross), and Red She-Hulk (who's also Betty Ross). *She-Hulk's ending consists of her being the judge of her own court TV show called "Jen's Justice," with both Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth as defense and prosecution respectively. Before she delivers her verdict, she accidentally smashes the judge's stand with a slight tap of the gavel, leaving both lawyers panicking and hugging each other out of fear with She-Hulk telling the Baliff that she "did it again." *She-Hulk also seems to be aware of Phoenix Wright's popularity and gets offended at some remarks, as one of her win quotes says that "Someone once called me 'Phoenix Wright with Muscles', I called them an ambulence." Artwork Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Good Alignment S